Melysa Marwyn
Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale (née Marwyn) was one of Stromgarde's most prominent political figures, serving first as Ambassador of Stromgarde, and later as Lady Speaker in Stromgarde's house of nobles. Melysa was also created the first Duchess of Seastone before relinquishing control of the house of Marwyn to her niece and ending her political career just before her brief marriage to the Duke of Newcastle in February of 624 K.C. Her marriage to the Duke was later annulled to spare both parties the public embarrassment of a divorce, leaving Melysa without property or wealth of her own. She presently resides at Rivergrove through the generosity of her step son, the Earl of Blackwood. Melysa is the only daughter of renowned Stromic war hero and Field Marshal, Jarl Joren Marwyn and his wife, Lizabet McGowen. Following the deaths of her father and elder brother, she became the acting head of house Marwyn during her niece's minority and was created a Countess in her own right. Like many descendants of Strom, she is no stranger to combat and well-trained in the art of warfare, having fought for the Alliance in numerous conflicts against both the undead scourge and the new horde. Melysa is a veteran paladin of the original Order of the Silver Hand, and was inducted at Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Lordaeron just three years after her first marriage to Ethan Ashvale. Appearance A striking woman in her late-thirties, she has the figure of a woman matured. Tall, well-endowed and aged like a fine wine, she is the very image of Stromic nobility. Her sapphire eyes are perhaps her most memorable feature, though they reveal much sadness at times. Her hair is quite long, easily reaching the small of her back and cascading in soft, reddish curls which accent a somewhat pale complexion, common to many highlanders. She tends to favor long, elegant, and richly colored gowns of fine silk and shimmering samite, tailored to accentuate her figure while leaving just enough to the imagination. Save for a lavish diamond necklace fit for a Princess, and an equally impressive pair of diamond earrings, Melysa seldom wears much else in the way of jewels. Though rarely seen in it now, she does own a handsomely crafted suit of armor, befitting a woman of her station. Upon closer inspection, the left knee appears to be reinforced with a metal brace. Personality A woman of grace and dignity with a good mind for politics and diplomacy, she often attended King Terenas' Court in Lordaeron and handled most matters of her late husband's estate. Once a woman of unconditional kindness, devotion and faith in the Holy Light, her husband's infidelities and the many tragedies she has endured during the last two decades have hardened her heart a great deal. She places high expectations on those who hold positions of influence in both government and military, and does not suffer fools lightly. Loyalty is of paramount importance to her and those who have earned her trust will find no more loyal an ally than Melysa. Contrarily, those who have proven themselves to be disloyal or dishonorable are treated with nothing short of contempt and will rarely be given a chance to redeem themselves. Romantic Involvements Ethan Ashvale - First Husband Though she initially loved and respected her first husband, Lord Ethan was not faithful to her and was known to have fathered a bastard boy with one of his mistresses during a vist to the South. When Ethan returned from Stormwind with another woman's child, Melysa's initial reaction was rage and she is said to have knocked out one of her husband's teeth during the heated argument that followed. The couple eventually reconciled and Melysa attempted to put the matter behind them. Karindir Stonewarden - Lover In the year 623 K.C. at the age of 38, Melysa began a secret affair with the 29 year-old low-born, and somewhat reclusive Knight. Unfortunately this relationship did not remain a secret for long, and her family did not approve. After the Marwyns and Melysa's closest advisers put a great deal of pressure on them both, Stonewarden fled the Arathi Highlands, never to return. Melysa has admitted to members of her family that she loved Karindir, and would have married him if he had remained in Seastone. Rumour has it that the pair have recently reunited in the aftermath of the annulment of her second marriage to Henry Sutton. Henry Sutton IV - Second Husband The 8th Duke of Newcastle, and Melysa's second husband, Henry's proposal in February of 624 K.C. had come as quite a surprise to the 39 year-old widow. As Henry was a man she had always admired and respected, Melysa gladly accepted his marriage proposal, and the vast wealth that came with marrying into one of Stormwind's eldest, and most affluent aristocratic families, the house of Sutton. Sadly, the marriage lasted only two months and was annulled in late April of 624 K.C. after Henry failed to live up to numerous promises he had made. Political Relationships As a former Ambassador of Stromgarde and former Lady Speaker in Stromgarde's house of nobles, Melysa has cultivated relationships with people and organizations throughout the known world, reaching as far as Pandaria. Her contacts range from ranking members of the intelligence community to key figures in the government of various Kingdoms. Though at times she may pretend to be ignorant of certain matters, the woman knows a great deal more than she would have people believe. Although her recent marriage to the 8th Duke of Newcastle saw control of the house of Marwyn, and her seat in the house of nobles pass to her niece, Merridyth Marwyn, Melysa continues to influence matters in the Arathi Highlands. Faith Like all Marwyns, Melysa has always been a member of the Church of the Holy Light, and after her marriage to the lord of the Ashfort in Lordaeron, Melysa was inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand. She would serve the order faithfully in Lordaeron until it was suspended by Prince Arthas. Melysa has served as both the elected Exemplar of the Order of the Crimson Fist, which she personally founded, and Grand Knight of the first Congregation of the Silver Hand. After being forced to retire from politics following her second marriage, Melysa has spent more time than ever in service to the Church, particularly the paladinhood and the Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand. Charitable Works Founder and former chairwoman of the Seastone Orphanage Founded in 623 K.C. the Seastone Orphanage remains one of the largest, privately funded homes for orphanaed children of war veterans in the Arathi Highlands. Donor, The Westfall Trust Melysa has donated generous sums of money to the trust since its establishment in 623 K.C. Donor, The Ashvale Trust A patron of the arts, and a supporter of education for underprivileged children, Melysa has been a donor since the Trust's establishment. Founder of the Newcastle Public Library A recent project, born of her abundance of free time after marrying the 8th Duke of Newcastle, Melysa convinced her husband to donate the ten thousand square foot building in Newcastle, and will personally donate more than 6,000 books from her own private library in Stonegarde for the Library's grand opening in the summer of 624 K.C. The James Ashvale Memorial and Crusader's Chapel A recent project, scheduled to be completed in late August of 624 K.C. The Chapel is to be built in Icecrown, and dedicated to her son, James Ashvale, and to all the brave Crusaders who fought with the Ashen Verdict to defeat the Lich King. Melysa has personally funded the project, and intends to donate it to the Diocese of Northrend. The Stromgarde Relief Fund A charity organisation, which was founded in March of 624 K.C. in the aftermath of the March on the Highlands. Born of the generosity and vision of Melysa and her husband, the organisation exists with the sole purpose of raising money for the citizens of Stromgarde who have found themselves without homes after the recent conflict. Melysa was removed from its board of directors after her marriage to Newcastle was annulled. Residences and Wealth For a woman who has sat in the highest houses of government in both the Kingdoms of Lordaeron and Stromgarde, the annulment of her marriage to the Duke of Newcastle and the loss of her titles and property has not been an easy adjustment. Near penniless when she left the marriage and known by courtesy as the Dowager Lady Ashfort, Melysa has been forced to rely upon the generosity of her step son, the Earl of Blackwood. Lord Blackwood has graciously allowed her to manage the estate of Rivergrove in Westbank County, Duskwood. Appearences In Recent Events *The Founding of the Order of the Crimson Fist *The Siege of Orgrimmar: Cutting Off the Supply Lines *Harlow's Folly *The Siege of Seastone *Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand *The Arathi War Council *March on the Highlands Coat of Arms Titles and Offices Stromgarde Peerage Lordaeron Peerage Offices Held In order from oldest to most recent: Portraits Although she has been painted many times over the past three decades, only a handful of portraits survived the siege of the Ashfort in 618 K.C. Young Melysa Portrait.png|One of the earliest portraits of Lady Melysa, commissioned by her father and painted in Stromgarde in 598 K.C. It is the portrait sent to Ethan Ashvale during marriage negotiations and was later returned to Seastone Keep to be hung in the great hall. Melysa Portrait 2.png|A portrait commissioned by her first husband, Ethan Ashvale in 601 K.C. before the birth of their son, James. It is the only portrait of Melysa from her first marriage that was recovered from the Ashfort. History Early Years Born in Stonegarde City in the Kingdom of Stromgarde, Melysa was the second child of Joren and Lizabet Marwyn. She was afforded the very finest in education and trained in the arts of combat and warfare like all Stromgarde's aristocracy. In her childhood, Melysa showed a distinct lack of interest in all things befitting a proper young lady, but took to swordplay like a moth to a flame. Her father was not pleased. Her favorite books were those that told the tales of Stromgarde's gallant Knights, the great Orcish War and even her great grandfather, Ingvar the Cunning's treatise on strategic warfare. During a conversation at a feast held by her father, Lord Joren was quoted as having said "It would seem my daughter was switched at birth and now I have two sons." It was her father who decided to put an end to her swordplay and insisted she become a proper lady, but Melysa defied him and continued to practice with Stonegarde's master at arms while her father tended to matters of state. As many second sons of the region aspired to Knighthood due to being unable to inherit, Melysa saw herself no different from the men and at the tender age of thirteen, announced that she intended to join the Order of the Silver Hand. By the time she was fourteen, offers for her hand in marriage came from a handful of Stromgarde's aristocratic families, but Joren had other plans for his only daughter and after the Alliance of Lordaeron disintegrated, he believed he might salvage relations with the neighboring Kingdom of Lordaeron by marrying his daughter to the new Lord Ashfort, whose father had been slain during the Second War. Marriage Negotiations Desiring to maintain an individual alliance with Lordaeron after Stromgarde's unfortunate departure from the Alliance of Lordaeron, Joren worked for months to arrange a marriage pact with the 6th Lord Ashfort, Sir Ethan Ashvale. Sir Ethan had inherrited the Ashfort and all its attended lands after his father's death in combat, and stood to inherrit an Earldom from his uncle. By the time he was forty, Ethan would have been one of the most wealthy men in Lordaeron and Melysa's father could not have been more pleased with the prospect of his daughter marrying into such a family. When Sir Ethan demanded to see his intended, Melysa's father commissioned the most renowned painter in Stromgarde to paint her portrait and just days after it was delivered to the Ashfort, a letter was sent, announcing his acceptance and how very pleased he was with her beauty. Melysa was never consulted until the negotiations had been finalized. She was barely sixteen and the prospect of leaving the only home she had ever known was daunting at first. She had received a handful of letters from her intended, but had not as yet set eyes upon him. In his letters, Ethan told her of his service to the Knights of the Silver Hand and the fact that he was an anointed paladin put her at ease. 1st Marriage and Children Her paladin training was put on hold and the pair were married at the great Cathedral in Capital City, Lordaeron just weeks after Melysa's sixteenth birthday. It was the first time they had ever seen one another and though he was much older than she was, Melysa found his appearance pleasing. Although the couple hardly knew one another, theirs was not an unhappy union in its beginning and Melysa seemed very pleased to have married such a well-respected paladin. The pair were then taken by carriage to Ethan's Summer Cottage on Lordamere Lake where the marriage was consumated. The newly-wed couple spent three weeks traveling throughout Lordaeron during their honeymoon and Melysa was introduced to many of the Kingdom's most influential aristocrats before being formally presented at King Terenas' Court. Melysa was rumored to have already been with child by the time the couple returned to the Ashfort so that she could see her new home. Just nine months after their honeymoon had ended, Melysa gave birth to the son and heir Ethan had wanted. Having done her duty and produced an heir so early on, her new husband could not have been more pleased. Their son was named James Ethan Ashvale in honor of his father and another gallant Knight who shared Ethan's ancestry. He was consecrated in a ceremony performed by a Bishop and Melysa was then allowed to resume training as a paladin. Despite such a promising beginning, difficult times were in store for Lordaeron, and the couple conceived no more children that would live. Melysa became pregnant again just two years after giving birth to James, but complications in the later term of the pregnancy led to the child being still born, and nearly killed her. After the physicians told her husband that the child was male, Ethan flew into a rage and did not return to the Ashfort for nearly six months. Melysa seldom speaks of it, because she feels it was the single event that drove her husband from her, and into the arms of another. Ethan later inherited a staggering sum of money from an uncle on his mother's side of the family, and with such wealth came a life of many pleasures and great excess. Ethan's many affairs during their son's younger years put a great deal of strain on the marriage, and his frequent absence left Melysa to manage all matters in her husband's stead. Despite Ethan's numerous indiscretions, Melysa remained faithful and dedicated herself to raising their son to be an honorable man. Their marriage nearly ended with the scandal Ethan created in Stormwind by taking Lady Danica Blackfyre for his official mistress, and it was rumored that he intended to divorce Melysa so that he could marry the younger woman. As far as Melysa was concerned, the only thing worse than scandal was divorce, so when Lady Danica died while giving birth to Ethan's bastard, she took him back. The pair lived mostly separate lives afterward, and would hardly speak to one another until the fall of Lordaeron. Paladin Defender of Lordaeron At the age of just nineteen, Melysa was formally inducted into the original Order of the Silver Hand at Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, and would serve the order faithfully until it was suspended in Lordaeron by Prince Arthas. After Lordaeron's fall and the death of Uther the Lightbringer, Melysa considered the old Order of the Silver Hand to be dead, and views many of the subsequent re-creations with skepticism. Though the weapon has not seen battle in more than sixteen years, Melysa still owns the ornate warhammer given to her by Sir Duncan on the day she was anointed at Alonsus Chapel. The Fall of Lordaeron Melysa's later years were marked by tragedy in many forms, beginning with the fall of the Royal house of Menethil, the splintering of Lordaeron's nobility after the formation of the Scarlet Crusade, and the rise of the undead scourge that swept over the land like locusts. Despite repeated attempts to retake the Ashfort, the household was forced to retreat to Ambermill, leaving behind their collection of priceless artwork and the house's treasury, which remained sealed in the Ashfort's vault. Melysa and her family lived as refugees for many months, during which her husband made several more attempts to retake the Ashfort. The household would later establish a small outpost for refugees, deep in hostile, forsaken territory. The Northrend Campaign Both her husband and their son joined forces with Tirion Fordring's Argent Crusade after the battle for Light's Hope Chapel, and despite her ill-feelings toward Fordring, Melysa accompanied them to Northrend. After a bitter fight with her husband, Ethan demanded that she return to Lordaeron and remain with their household. Ever a dutiful wife, Melysa did as she was told while her husband and their son stormed Icecrown Citadel. Lord Ethan was later slain in battle during the Siege of Icecrown Citadel, but her son was returned to her in one piece. Loss During a final attempt to retake the Ashfort, Melysa's only son was slain in battle. Like his father, James refused to wait while the forsaken held his seat of power and with less than a hundred men at arms, he stormed the battered castle and was pierced by more than a dozen arrows. Melysa was forced to lead what remained of their household guard on a raid that many considered to be suicidal in order to recover his remains, and prevent him from being risen to undeath. During the raid, Melysa was wounded once by arrow and once by blade, is is said to have died on the battlefield. Though she refuses to speak of it, it is known that Father Thomas Doran ressurected her on the field of battle at great peril to himself. Though it is rarely seen, Melysa still bears a scar beneath her left breast from where the arrow pierced her. After recovering her son's remains, Melysa laid him to rest beside his father at Light's Hope Chapel, and spent the next few months recovering from her wounds and mourning the loss of her only child. Affter she recovered, the grieving mother began a long journey on horseback to the Southern Kingdom of Stormwind, and eventually planned to return to her ancestral home at Stonegarde. Return To Stromgarde After arriving safely in Stromgarde, Melysa learned that the syndicate had slain her brother and many of the soldiers remained under his command. Saddened by the news and feeling more hopeless than ever, she visited the crypt where Liam Marwyn was laid to rest and said her final farewell to the brother she had not seen in nearly twenty years. Informed of her brother's last wishes, Melysa would act as guardian to her Niece, Lady Merridyth, and Regent of the house of Marwyn until Merridyth came of age. With the aid of her Cousin, Varyc Marwyn, Melysa managed to rally what remained of her brother's men at arms, and even went so far as to arm any tenants willing to join in the campaign to retake all Marwyn lands. She personally led them into battle against the syndicate, and slew Lord Darren Longshadow in single combat. Victory was achieved when Melysa convinced the remaining people of Alden's Rise to attack from the East while her own force attacked from the West, trapping the syndicate men in the stone quarry, from which the city of Stonegarde received its name. Immediately after the battle, Melysa Knighted Varyc for his bravery. The Arathorian Coalition Although she was quite skeptical at first, Melysa began working with Hellissa Brisby and the other Stromic nobles who supported her as Regent. The Coalition became the largest power in the Arathi Highlands and because of her skill in diplomacy, Melysa was appointed to serve as Stromgarde's Ambassador to Stormwind and Pandaria. She would later serve as Lady Speaker of the Stromic house of nobles, where she gained a great deal of influence. She put such influence to use by acquiring a great deal of unclaimed land for the house of Marwyn, including Alden's Rise and Widow's Watch. While many believed she would never be able to defend such vast holdings, Melysa was regarded as a benevolent landlord and loved by her people. The Order of the Crimson Fist Melysa labored for months to establish a small chapter of the Silver Hand in Stromgarde, known as the Crimson Fist, and comprised entirely of paladins from the Arathi Highlands. The order was featured in the Stormwind Herald's eighth issue. Despite her misgivings, and after much encouragement from the Bishop of Stromgarde, Melysa was eventually elected to serve as the Exemplar of Stromgarde's chapter and represent the order at the first Congregation of the Silver Hand. The Siege of Orgrimmar With the Alliance preparing for a siege and the Darkspear rebellion in full swing, a number of groups within the Grand Alliance called meetings to discuss strategy Melysa was invited to many such gatherings, and would be instrumental in weeks leading up to the siege. The War Council - 8/26/623 K.C. Melysa attended the war council headed by Baldrec Ashcroft on August 26th. where after setting aside their many differences, it was decided that those leaders present would assemble their troops at the ruins of Tiragarde Keep in preparation for an assault on various Horde targets in Durotar. Melysa ordered Sir Varyc Marwyn to assemble one third of Seastone's forces and prepare for the journey to Durotar. Unwilling to risk losing her holdings to another syndicate attack, the bulk of the Duchess' forces would remain in Stonegarde. Meeting In Dalaran - 8/27/623 K.C. When Bishop Luther Alburton summoned various leaders to Dalaran to discuss similar plans, Melysa gladly attended on behalf of the Arathorian Coalition in the hope of acquiring additional military intelligence. Somewhat insulted by the beginning of the Bishop's speech, she remained seated, listening until the Bishop began to talk of signing a treaty and electing military officers for the campaign against Garrosh Hellscream. Deciding that nothing useful would come of the meeting, the Duchess then excused herself and returned by portal to Stormwind. A day later, she was invited to a second gathering by the Duke of Rockvale, Tenevus Stromheart, which she was unable to attend. Cutting Off the Supply Lines (Event) Acting on the information her scouts had gathered after assessing the Kor'Kron supply lines, Melysa planned to ambush a large, heavily-guarded caravan bound for Orgrimmar. On the night of September 4th, 623 K.C. an elite force under her command, comprised of members of the Arathorian Coalition, the Seventh Vanguard, the Magus Senate of Dalaran, the League of Lordaeron, the Kul TIras Marines and a handful of other organizations under the banner of the Grand Alliance lay in wait for the caravan to pass through the Northern Barrens. The intelligence provided by Seastone's scouts proved to be only partially accurate when it was discovered that the Kor'Kron escort included not one, but three Kor'Kron Officers, and a much larger force of armored riders than was expected. Melysa ordered the Alliance force to carry out the ambush, riding out with the main force and her own men-at-arms to bring the wagons to a halt upon the road while two other groups attacked from the East and West. To close off their retreat, the fourth group attacked from the South, forcing the orcs to defend themselves from all sides. While Melysa's tactics proved quite effective, the Alliance force soon discovered that the Kor'Kron were not prepared to give up their precious cargo without a fight to the death, and a bloody battle ensued. Well-organized as they were, the Alliance managed to cut down more than twenty of the Kor'Kron riders without suffering a single casualty, and only a handful of wounded. Melysa quickly became a target once the Kor'Kron's Commanding Officer, Kriegar Spinebreaker discovered she was in command of the operation and ordered his soldiers to bring him her head. A blow from an orcish axe to her horse's neck brought down both horse and rider, pinning the Duchess beneath the beast and causing a devastating injury to her left leg and knee. It was Kriegar Spinebreaker who proved to be the finest warrior among the Kor'Kron, defeating two Alliance Champions in single combat and severely wounding both. After defeating both challengers, the Commander turned his attention back to Melysa, intent on finishing the job his soldiers had started. Despite numerous wounds, Spinebreaker managed to reach Melysa and engage her in single combat. Already wounded, she was forced to use the Light to dull the blinding pain in her left leg, allowing her to defend herself against the Kor'Kron Commander and by the Light's grace and the aid of her allies, finally managed to slay him in single combat before collapsing on the field. There but for the Light's Grace Despite being informed by Doctor Augustine McPherson that while her leg would not have to be amputated, the break in her left femur and the shattered knee below it would effectively end her involvement in the siege effort, Melysa refused to give up so easily. With her left leg in a plaster cast, she appointed her Cousin, Sir Varyc Marwyn to serve as Field Commander in her stead and spent her recovery in Dalaran. After being transported via portal to Dalaran, Melysa underwent a second round of healing from fellow Arathi paladin, Laurana Lightfaith. While Lightfaith was able to speed up the recovery process a good deal, her recovery took a number of weeks, during which time, Melysa underwent intense physical therapy. The First Congregation of the Silver Hand Though Melysa rarely attended meetings of the first congregation, and openly opposed the former Grand Knight's use of its Knights in a campaign she believed was more about glory than justice, her return to the congregation in the aftermath of the campaign came out of her desire to see if it could indeed be salvaged. On the night of September 24th, 623 K.C. Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp personally nominated her to serve as Grand Knight, much to Melysa's surprise and that of her peers. What followed was a lengthy election process, and after three consecutave rounds of voting, Melysa was elected by a narrow margin to serve as Grand Knight. The decision seemed to displease several peers, who subsequently abandoned the Congregation and lent further credence to her suspicion that the organization was little more than another political vehicle. In the end, Melysa elected to resign before the end of her two-month term, because she believed that in its present form, the Congregation was a mockery of the Order of the Silver Hand, and an insult to those who fought and died in service to the old order of paladins. The Duchy of Seastone When the Arathi Highlands was split in half by Bishop Allrick Antonius from East to West, leaving Hellissa Brisby to serve as regent in the East, while Mathilan Lionblood held Stromgarde City and the Western half of the highlands, Melysa was outraged. This dual Regency left Seastone under the region of the Highlands in Lionblood's control, a man she knew to be a violent usurper. Unwilling to be ruled by anyone but a Trollbane, Melysa used her considerable influence within the house of nobles to call for an emergency session that would create the Duchy of Seastone, and annex all the unclaimed lands to the East of Alden's Rise, known as Silverbrook. While many regarded this as a grab for power, Melysa used her influence as Duchess of Seastone to prevent any would-be usurpers from stealing the Trollbane Throne. March on the Highlands With the threat of a Horde invasion of the Arathi Highlands looming overhead, Melysa urged Stromgarde's house of nobles to form the Arathi War Council with the sole purpose of organising a defensive effort. Melysa was later chosen to serve as one of three Alliance Commanders responsible for the defense of Stromgarde City. Despite many friends and advisers urging her to remain within the walls, Melysa ignored them, insisting that her duty was to fight side-by-side with her countrymen. She personally engaged the Horde on numerous occasions during the March on the Highlands and sustained minor wounds during a particularly brutal attack on the gates of Stromgarde. Near the end of the campaign, Melysa was gravely-wounded when facing a Sin'dorei paladin in single combat. Much to her surprise, her opponent did not finish her when she lay on the ground, utterly defenseless. Instead, the Sin'dorei risked her own standing within the Horde to ensure that Melysa survived. Second Marriage Although her niece had refused a marriage with the Duke of Newcastle's eldest son, it was no secret that Henry Sutton IV had long desired a political marriage with the house of Marwyn, and thus his invitation to Newcastle House for a private dinner upon hearing she had returned to Stormwind came as no surprise. Feeling uncertain of the future, and perhaps even a bit lonely, Melysa opened the letter Newcastle's messenger had brought, and could not believe what she was reading. After bathing, and dressing in her finest, Melysa traveled by carriage to Newcastle House, and met the Duke for dinner. Henry expressed his desire to marry her in no uncertain terms, and all that was left was to negotiate a settlement. Whether it was pride, honour, or simply tradition, Melysa insisted on providing the Duke with a dowry of more than $200,000 which Henry initially refused. After three hours and several glasses of wine, the two came to an agreement. The house of Sutton would have unconditional access to Port Marwyn, a controlling interest in the port's shipping operations, and Melysa's $200,000. Melysa would become the next Duchess of Newcastle, and upon Henry's death, she would receive the standard 1/3 of Newcastle's income for life, and live out her remaining years as Dowager Duchess of Newcastle at Heartwood Hall. Most importantly, the match would unite two of the eldest aristocratic families of the Grand Alliance, and despite the Duke being in his early sixties, there was at least some small chance that Melya could conceive another child--the one thing she wanted more than anything after the tragic death of her only son. The two were married at the Duke's private Chapel in Castle Rock, and as a wedding gift, Henry vowed to garrison all three Marwyn Castles with soldiers of his own in the interest of deterring the horde from attacking Marwyn lands. Furthermore, the Duke promised to send at least three warships to guarantee the security of Port Marwyn, and the Isle of Longspear. While it was not a marriage of lovers, Melysa seems quite optimistic with regard to her chances for happiness, and speaks very highly of her new husband. The couple spent their honeymoon at the Duke's Stormwind residence, and were said to have scarcely left the bedchamber for three days, indicating that despite his age, Henry was not only capable, but rather enthusiastic about consumating the marriage. The Reformation of the Congregation of the Silver Hand After the first congregation was suspended by the Council of Bishops on November 10th, 623 K.C. Melysa spent several weeks drafting a proposal for the reformation of the Congregation under a new constitution. Using her work as a beginning, Archbishop Caspius rewrote the constitution, establishing clear and firm boundaries and duties for the reinstated congregation. The new Constitution was promulgated on 1 March, 624K.C. at Tyr's Hand, Lordaeron, and the Congregation was officially reformed under its new constitution. At the promulgation, Melysa was appointed Grand Master of the Silver Hand, and took her oath of office before the Archbishop within the walls of Tyr's Hand's small Chapel. Brief Retirement and Despair When Melysa discovered much to her dismay that she was not with child in late March of 624 K.C. she decided to retire from public life, and while it was a decision she made with no small measure of reluctance, the Duchess announced that she would be resigning all public offices and retiring in April of 624 K.C. She briefly resided at the magnificent country estate of Castle Sutton, where she intended to remain in the hope of conceiving a child with her husband. Unfortunately, their marriage had already begun to deteriorate as a result of Henry's frequent absence and unwillingness even to try for another child with her. While the couple had not officially separated, Melysa moved into Westvale House and has hardly spoken with her husband since. Annulment Worse in her eyes than any scandal brought on by her first husband's adultery, divorce was something Melysa refused to consider. To spare both parties the public shame of a divorce, she and her husband have recently discussed the possibility of an annulment. For Melysa, the eventual annulment would result in her leaving the marriage with only her name. The annulment took place in late April, leaving Melysa without property, wealth or titles. Presently Despite her misgivings, Melysa met with the Bishop of the Silver Hand on the night of May 10th, 624 K.C. to discuss the future of the Congregation, the charges of alleged Corruption within the Council of Bishops and the very nature of what it means to be a paladin. Believing Lilith Olethos to be a true servant of the Light, dedicated to maintaining the integrity of the Order of the Silver Hand, Melysa agreed to work with her in reforming the Congregation, rather than divorcing it entirely from the Council of Bishops. The two have already exchanged a number of ideas and while her faith in the Council of Bishops is near non-existent, Melysa seems to have placed a great deal of trust and faith in Olethos. Trivia *Despite her stoic facade, when under the influence of spirits, Melysa can be quite bitter and resentful. *Her hatred of the forsaken is rivaled only by her hatred of those who have profited from the devastation of Lordaeron and her own Kingdom of Stromgarde. *Though it is rarely seen, Melysa bears a scar just beneath her left breast, where she was pierced by an arrow during the raid she led to recover her son's remains. *Melysa personally commanded the remains of her brother's troops during the battle for Stonegarde, achieving victory against the Alterac Syndicate and driving them from Marwyn lands. *At the age of 38, Melysa nearly had her left leg amputated after a devastating injury sustained during the onset of the Siege of Orgrimmar. Her leg was saved through the efforts of two skilled healers, and one incredibly talented surgeon. *At the age of 39, Melysa married the 8th Duke of Newcastle, despite the fact that he was 25 years her senior. She hopes to have another child, and seems optimistic with regard to her happiness in this second marriage. The marriage has landed her a nickname in Stormwind: "The Double Duchess" *Despite being a terrible shot with a rifle, and having little interest in hunting, Melysa was invited to join her second husband's hunt club for the annual shooting party during this year's hunting season. She reluctantly agreed to attend. *Despite the rumors stating otherwise, Melysa has not resigned the position of Grand Master of the Silver Hand, but cited that in accordance with the Congregation's constitution, the Grand Master is appointed by and serves at the Archbishop's pleasure. Regardless of whether the position still exists in Caspius' absence, Melysa remains active in the further reformation of the Order of the Silver Hand, working alongside renowned paladins of the Alliance in an effort to restore honour and integrity to an organisation many believe was founded in corruption. *Melysa has agreed to work with the Bishop of the Silver Hand in the effort to reform the Congregation of the SIlver Hand, rather than see it divorced entirely from the Council of Bishops. Quotes "Never let an enemy know your true feelings." To Hellissa Brisby. "The collective wisdom of one's peers is a resource often overlooked by those who lack humility." To her squire. "The forsaken are no better than the scourge that spawned them and they should all burn in holy fire." To her Niece, when speaking of the assassination of Prince Gallen Trollbane. "Pay no mind to this talk of reform and equality for the commonwealth. I will never allow the destruction of this Kingdom's nobility so long as I draw breath." To another Arathi noble while speaking of the Freedom Papers. "Nothing would please me more than to stand by and allow our enemies to destroy one another without a single alliance life lost, but that, my friends is naught but fantasy. The fact remains that the horde rebellion alone is not enough to end Hellscream's reign. Without the Grand Alliance, there will be no victory against Hellscream. Make no mistake... I have no appetite for this war, having lost so many I love to such conflicts. Yet there are some wars that -must- be fought and this is one of them. We cannot afford another Theramore." Melysa addressing the war council in preparation for the siege of Orgrimmar. "With or without your permission, I will stand and fight beside my countrymen in Arathi. For over a thousand years, we Marwyns have held Stonegarde and its attended lands, and I will not sit here in Stormwind while it is in peril." To her second husband, two days after their wedding regarding her involvement in the March on the Highlands. "Marriage is different for the aristocracy. For us, a marriage is an alliance, and while love is not impossible when one marries for political reasons, it must be built over time, beginning with mutual respect and a sense of duty." To her niece, Merridyth Marwyn. "When a thing has become corrupt beyond all repair, it is no longer a thing worth serving." To a number of her fellow paladins, referring to the Council of Bishops after the abdication of Archbishop Caspius. "The very notion that the Order of the Silver Hand ought be governed by a Council of Bishops is a mockery of the old order. Paladins were never compelled to swear an oath to the Council of Bishops, but rather to uphold the honour and code of the Order of the Silver Hand. To serve corruption stands in direct conflict with the oath we swore at Alonsus Chapel. What exists today as the Order of the Silver Hand is but a pale, distorted shadow of what the Order was in Lordaeron and I shall make it my life's work to restore the integrity of the paladinhood." To a handful of fellow paladins. Gallery Melysa Bio.png|A Visual Reference For Melysa MelysaMarwyn.jpg|Wearing her old armor Melysa09.jpg|Enjoying the warm, Stormwind summer Melysaprofile.jpg|Another of her older gowns Melysa and Karindir.jpg|Seen with Sir Karindir Stonewarden, Champion of Seastone Lady Melysa.jpg|Seen wearing the elegant pandaren gown and matching necklace gifted to her by Hellissa Brisby Melysa04.jpg|Enjoying a walk in the gardens at Stormwind Keep MelysaPractice.jpg|Melysa Marwyn during training War Council.jpg|Melysa attending the war council in preparation for the siege of Orgrimmar Melysa In Alliance Armor.jpg|The Countess addressing her soldiers as they prepare to set out for the Barrens MMA1.png|Melysa's personal coat of arms Category:Characters Category:House of Ashvale Category:House of Marwyn Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Politicians Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Duchy of Seastone Category:Paladins